


[VD]爱情旅馆

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: This could be heaven or this could be hell.送给虫太
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 40





	[VD]爱情旅馆

爱情旅馆

很显然，他们的运气不够好。

但丁从大楼的残垣断壁中抬头，毫无遮挡的天空已经凝聚了一大团乌云，暗沉沉地压在他们的头顶，明明前几分钟还算晴朗，现在却仿佛随时要塌下来一样。

同样糟糕的还有但丁的心情。

周围已经积满了被利刃整齐切开的恶魔残肢，鲜红浓稠的鲜血流淌在他们的脚下。空气开始变得潮湿，混合着黏腻的血腥味，像一张透不过气的网，紧密地缠绕在他们的身体周围。

“我告诉过你了——！”

轰隆一声，电闪雷鸣，暴雨将至。

随着最后一只准备偷袭的恶魔中弹倒下，鲜血从恶魔的尸体里喷出，洒在但丁的外套上，野狼A的枪口正冒着白烟，他怒气冲冲地踩过恶魔的尸体，大步走向维吉尔。

维吉尔正撑着阎魔刀，孤零零地站在恶魔们所不敢进犯的空地，或者恶魔们在还未靠近他时就已经被次元斩送回魔界了。

他的身影忽明忽灭，神情冷淡。连阎魔刀的刀锋都比他来得温和。

——又是一阵巨响！

天幕终于被捅破，露出巨大的坑洞。疯狂的雨水肆无忌惮地落下，砸在他们的身上，还有脚边。血液顺着水痕流下，雨水冲刷着一切。但丁克制地喘着气，看着他冥顽不灵的兄长，认真思考了一下他们在这里理智地谈一谈，并不对这片区域造成二次毁坏的可行性。

答案是零，结果不外乎是他已经的摇摇欲坠的账单再添一笔。

而正当他打算开口时，维吉尔已经收起阎魔刀，看了眼浑身上下都已经湿透了的但丁。“走吧。”他把因雨水而滑落的头发重新梳至脑后，说道。“先找个地方落脚。”

现场善后的工作自然有政府背景的专业人员负责，但丁临走前看到穿着警服的人已经赶到，他拉着维吉尔躲开他们匆匆离去。但是，这些所有被毁坏的建筑的赔偿和维修费、环境清理费以及围观群众的安抚费都要从他们的本来就为数不多的委托费中扣除。

生活不易，但丁叹气。

他用余光飘向身旁的兄长，又在兄长将视线转向他时假装看路，尽管他并不熟悉这个陌生的城市。

雨水淅淅沥沥，并没有减少的迹象，维吉尔说的对，他们得先找个地方落脚。但丁抿了抿嘴，尝到了一丝冰凉的味道，他斟酌着词句，说道，“说真的，干这行有这行的规矩。”他飞快地看了维吉尔一眼，“你不能总是出手这么狠，委托费快抵不了赔偿了。”然而维吉尔没有任何表情，他什么都没有读出来，只能接着自言自语，“要学着去适应……”

维吉尔停下了脚步。

再顽固的发胶也抵抗不了不停滴落的雨水，他们现在看起来几乎是一模一样了。但丁格外忧愁地看着他的兄长毫无反应，又想到了岌岌可危的水电及生活费，连快乐饼都没那么快乐了，更何况还有维吉尔想买的那些书。他深吸一口气，怎么连雨水都是心酸的味道。

正当但丁要走过维吉尔的身侧时，却被他一把拉住按在抵墙上。“但丁。”维吉尔微微歪头，右手抵在他的耳旁。微热的气息从靠近皮肤的地方传来。

“——什么？”但丁略带诧异地看着他，眼睛圆睁。周围除了嘈杂的雨声，只剩下了维吉尔浅淡的呼吸。而身侧的手已经暗暗调动魔力，随时准备召唤出魔剑。

维吉尔却示意他转头，一张涂满了荧彩嚣张广告出现在他的视线里，纸张已经被雨水冲刷地糊了边角，而广告上的字却依旧清晰可见：

“ _是否想更加了解对方？_

_是否想更进一步接触对方？_

_是否想让TA对你彻底敞开？！_

_选择我们吧，我们是一家充满了爱意的旅店！_

_我们拥有最宽敞的房间和最专业的用品，_

_致力于给所有的顾客魔法般的住宿体验。_

_远离人群，绝对私密！不需要任何证件！_

_更重要的是：限时特惠！_

_两人同行，一人免单！_

_地址：东街502号尽头拐角处。 联系电话：666-6666666_ ”

与张扬的广告所相悖的，是展现在但丁面前以极简风格装修的冷淡酒店大堂。身后是淋着雨、散着发、持续散发着低气压并且快要将“不爽”凝结成实体的维吉尔。

他们现在的情况真的看起来糟透了，全身上下都完全被暴雨淋湿了，湿漉漉的衣服贴在身上，大衣吸饱了水变得又冷又重，没有一点温度。他需要一些热水，最好还有一杯咖啡，或者别的什么食物。

好在前台是个看起来二十几岁相貌及其普通的年轻女子，普通到没有任何的记忆点。但丁甚至觉得他明早起来就记不住她的长相了。她对着两位落汤鸡一般的男人露出职业性的温和微笑，专业而克制，连嘴角的弧度都仿佛精确计算过。“晚上好，请问两位需要什么帮助？”

但丁同样调整出了应对普通人的笑容，带着些风流多情的味道，熟练地说道，“你好，小姐。我们需要住宿。”

“一间还是两间？”前台点了点头，礼貌地问道。

“一间，谢谢！”但丁掏出藏在风衣里的信用卡，递出去前用半秒钟思考了两间后余额，还是决定挤一挤。更何况，根本没有分房的必要。

“那两位需要三个小时还是一整晚？”

“一整晚。”这次回答的是身后的维吉尔。

前台小姐不动声色地打量了他们一眼，隐藏在她平静的面容下，是一种了然的目光。她从抽屉中取出了一张磁卡放在读卡器上，没过一分钟，就将它同信用卡一起递给了面前的但丁。

“房间在五楼，这里右转电梯上楼请到底。”

然后她好心地提醒道，“男士用品在右边床柜里，费用已经包含在房费里了。”

但丁对着她道了一声再见，拉着维吉尔快步走入了电梯。

当但丁正准备刷卡开门时。

一路上几乎一言不发的维吉尔突然开口，问道，“你很熟练吗？”

“什么？”滴的一声，房门打开了，但丁下意识地回答，“是啊……”他想告诉维吉尔自己是专业的恶魔猎人，接过各式各样的委托，以及如何面对各种突发状况，最好再绘声绘色地形容一下自己的丰功伟绩。然而当他抬头看进房间时，他的脑子里嗡地一声，所有的声音都消失了。

“经验丰富，但丁。”维吉尔拖长了弟弟的名字，意味深长。

房间很宽敞，但是眼里所能见的只有大片大片的粉红色，粉红色的海啸拍在他们的身上，以至于此时此刻，这个世界所有一切都是粉红色的。粉红色的白炽灯、粉红色的玫瑰香薰灯、粉红色的墙纸、粉红色的窗帘、粉红色的地毯，甚至还有将红玫瑰的花瓣整理成“心”的形状摆在粉红色床单上，以及大到足以躺下两个男人的大床。这些粉红色唯一不同的区别就是深浅饱和度，唯一值得庆幸的就是摆在房间中间的圆形按摩浴缸还是瓷白的。

不，这并不值得庆幸，因为没有一家正常的旅馆会把至少可以容纳下两个成年男人的按摩浴缸毫无遮挡地放在房间的正中央。再配合上这弥漫着粉色气息的环境，他早该意识到这一切都在滑向不可预料的深渊。但丁不知道自己是如何木然地关上门走进房间的。而此时维吉尔已经脱下了被雨水浸湿的大衣，扔在墙角。

但丁以手捂脸，他深吸一口玫瑰味的空气，平复了一下自己的情绪，想要开口解释。一抬头就看到房顶上巨大的镜子清晰地倒映出维吉尔拿起粉红色的毛巾开始擦干头发。

传奇恶魔猎人什么场面没见过，不要慌。

“这是一间主题旅馆。”他向脱下上衣的兄长解释道。

维吉尔拉开了衣柜，侧身挑眉。

但丁眼睛一痛，衣柜里全是各色制服，有男有女，囊括了他能想象地到的各种职业，为什么连兔耳都被挂在衣架上！

“这是为了主题扮演。”他咬着牙一字一音节地说道。以他博览色情杂志的丰富阅历来看，只要他的脑子还没有被菜刀劈烂，都能意识到这是一间传闻中的爱情旅馆了。

维吉尔终于笑了，他看穿了但丁强撑着的伪装。他的兄弟并非对这人世间的一切都熟悉，在他预料不到的地方仍有余光下的盲角。他想说，你看起来真是蠢透了。但是却从但丁笨拙的解释中感到了愉快，于是他收起笑意，转而开口道，“你不用勉强，但丁。”

但丁一时语塞，他无奈地抬头，从镜中看着狼狈的自己，真是看起来蠢透了。他想说，我没有勉强自己，对着镜中的自己却说不出口，于是问道，“你想洗澡吗？我可以先出去。”

维吉尔拿起了浴巾劈头盖脸地扔在他的头上，但丁的视线被一片毛绒绒的粉色遮住，然后是一双手隔着毛巾揉搓着他的头发。但丁眯起眼睛。隔着柔软的织物，也能感受到维吉尔强劲的手指，那是常年握刀的手，指腹和虎口都有粗糙的茧，不小心摩擦过头皮的时候，总能带起坚硬的、轻微的疼。而这些都比不上手指在发丝间缠绕时带来的满足感，但丁像一只被顺了毛的猫，用浴巾小心地裹起来，一点一点吸走水汽。

之后的事情自然而然地发生了，除了浴缸溅出来的水。以及在右边床柜里的润滑剂和安全套全部都是粉色的草莓味的。可惜，两者都没有机会派上用场。

“维吉尔，你睡着了吗？”

“睡着了。”

“撒谎。”但丁蜷起身体，抱住膝盖。

维吉尔紧了紧抱着但丁腰的手，从背后将他抱在怀里，“你很吵。”

“你知道的。”在柔和的粉色夜灯中，但丁睁着眼，看着雾气升升减减，语气都带着将要入眠却不肯睡着的朦胧。他今天已经将笨拙暴露在了维吉尔面前，再多一些也无妨。“其实我以前也没有那么熟练。有一次甚至把一座大桥毁了，白干一笔生意。”

“然后？”维吉尔低沉的声音从他的身后传来，温热的气息喷洒在他的颈后。但丁蓬松的头发散发着沐浴露清爽的香气，柔软地垂落在枕头上。这个房间用私密地将他们聚集在一起，又毫无保留地将暴露给对方。镜中的他们挨地很近，手足相抵，亲密地像两块拼图嵌在一起。

“我总是在学习怎么像人类一样生活，”他的手指无意识地划在床单上，不成型的文字，也许只是一个重复的记号。又或许这个粉色的空间确实如广告所宣传的那般拥有奇特的魔力，连半魔都抵挡不了。让他不由自主地将一些平时隐藏着的话轻易地诉诸于口，“不过成果并不是很好。人类有自己的规则，我可以遵守他、模仿他，却永远无法成为他。”

“你不需要逞强——”

“不，”但丁佯装着叹了一口气，往后靠了一些，汲取着兄长身上的温暖，“你不想我成为完全的人类，而我不想你成为完全的恶魔。”

他转过身，看着在温柔的粉色夜灯下的灰蓝色的双眼，“我们扯平了。所以……”

维吉尔抚上他的颈侧，但丁将他的手拉起贴在脸颊上，摩挲着他的手掌。

“我知道了。”年长的半魔略支起身，拇指摩挲着他的下颚，又低下头，轻轻地在他的额头落下一个晚安吻，“睡吧。”

fin.


End file.
